


Principe

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Crime Scenes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hands, Investigations, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Platonic Kissing, Rules, Surprises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même amant, Sherlock reste Sherlock et certaines choses ne peuvent pas changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principe

Il existe une règle incontestable entre eux. " _Les enquêtes sont prioritaires_ ". Ça n'était pas une question de préférence entre lui et ses enquêtes, John le savait. Sherlock était comme ça, il vivait pour son travail et le blond l'aimait ainsi.  
  
Pour autant, John reste un homme avec ses envies. De simple baisé au cours d'un mois d'enquête ne lui suffisait pas, alors à la fin d'une, il lui arrivait d'embêter Sherlock, posant sa main sur ses fesses.  
  
« Ils sont stupijhml...!  
\- ... Un problème ? » Demanda Lestrade.  
« John ? !  
-Rien. » Sourit John. « Excuse-nous, Greg. On doit rentrer. »


End file.
